Would You Like To Dance?
by StayFreeG3
Summary: Nel faces the challenge of getting Grimmjow to fall for her just as hard as she fell for him. But we all have our demons. Will they be able to overcome theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I think all of us girls have that one boy in our life that **changes everything**. That one boy that **every** love song, **every** romance novel, **every** chick flick is about. That one boy that makes you want to stay in your room at night with Taylor Swift on repeat.

That one boy was Grimmjow Jaegerjaqcues.

He was fierce, brutal even and loved to live his life on edge. At least that's what it looked like from the outside looking in. He was about as tame as his wild electric blue mane, and never seemed to be able to sit still. And oh, did he have a way with women. He'd do anything that had two legs, a pair of boobs, and well…that other thing. It broke my heart to watch him just play these girls. And yes sadly I fell for this asshole, but for good reason.

He wasn't who everybody thought he was.

I remembered the first day I'd met him like it'd happened yesterday. It was my first day as a sophomore at Karakura High. It was horrible to say the least. Kids tend to not like you if you're different, but **I liked being different**. Maybe that was one of the reasons that I liked Grimmjow so much. For starters my hair was teal, vibrant teal. I was born with the color, the doctors said it was some genetic mutation. I had a birthmark that right across my nose sort of like that shape of an infinity sign. Lastly, when I get nervous I refer to myself in the third person. So of course when you're in a school filled with people with black hair and dark eyes you're going to be made fun of. I remember sitting alone under the shade of a tree while all the other girls just **stared** at me. They laughed and they turned to each other whispering unheard insults. I remembered wanting to pack up my lunch and run the opposite direction until I was at home in my little apartment that I lived alone in save for a little puppy named Jin. I lived alone because I was an orphan. I never knew my parents and wasn't even sure of they were still living. I was **alone** both at home and at work. That's when I saw him. This crazy boy with shocking blue hair and even more electrifying eyes walked up to me and in all gusto said,

"_You're the new girl right?"_

"_Y-yes." _

"_Then c'mon." the boy said beckoning me with his hand to follow while he was turned away from me walking towards a group of individuals which I assumed were his friends._

That was the day I'd met all of my current friends. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, and my best friend Orihime. But even that wasn't the real reason I'd started to develop feelings for my friend. Even though after I'd belonged to a group at school that didn't mean that wasn't still not going to have trouble. I got shoved in the hall, my books knocked out of my hands, and even called names like 'freak' and 'ugly'. It bothered me, but I wasn't the type to go and make my problems my friends problems.

"_Your just a __**freak**__!"_

_I felt the shove knock the wind out of me when I hit the ground of the dirty alley right outside of school. I felt like crying, this was the first time anybody had ever gone to this extent of bullying me. I looked up at the faces of my attackers. The one that had always been the worst was Nnoitra Gilga. What did I ever do to you? I thought as I watched as his fist come closer and closer. I closed my eyes and embraced for the pain. But the pain never came. _

_I opened my eyes to reveal Grimmjow standing in front of me with his hand enclosed over Nnoitra's. My eyes widened at the sight. _

"_G-Grimmjow?"_

_He didn't reply. I couldn't see his face but I could feel the rage emitting from him. He slammed Nnoitra against the wall opposite from me. _

"_I swear if I ever see you lay a hand on her again…you're a dead man Nnoitra."_

_He then preceded to knock him out with a swift punch in the face, sending his buddies fleeing for their lives. He turned to me and his hard gaze softened. _

"_Are you hurt Nel?" he asked extending his hand. _

"_I-I'm okay." I said accepting his hand and effortlessly being pulled to my feet. I noticed the fresh bruises on his knuckles. That must've been one hard punch. _

"_Grimmjow your hand." He looked down examining it. _

"_Che, its fine. No big deal Nel."_

"_No Grimm really let me bandage it please it's the least I can do."_

_A grunt was the only reply I'd received._

Since that day he'd always come to my apartment when he got hurt which was quite often and we'd talk about different things sometimes we'd get deep…at least when it came to my life, but he never really shared much about his. He knew a whole awful lot about me, and I knew almost everything about him, like that he didn't like crust on his sandwiches, and his favorite color was blue obviously, and that he loved to just sit on roofs and watch the stars. But what I was missing was his past. Anytime we'd hit the subject he'd suddenly have somewhere to be.

Though he'd never show it around the others he wasn't the cold hearted bastard he pretended to be. He was actually very kind. At least to me, and he did care deeply about all of our friends secretly. And he was a fantastic listener. He'd listen to me babble for hours about any and all drama within our little clique. Sometimes I'd even get the rare Grimmjow chuckle. I was completely head over heels, don't know what to do with myself, up all night thinking in love with him.

So I decided it was time.

Time to stop hiding in the shadows and admiring from the sidelines. I was going to put my heart on the line and risk it all to get him. Orihime knew everything, and only after she'd sat down and told me how useless it was to sit on the sidelines and wait for something to happen and that she'd wished she'd taken charge sooner with Ichigo did I realize it was time.

So what did I have to lose, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it.**_

_**Thankyou so much for the reviews! I love to see what you all think! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Yes."

Orihime tilted her head to the side like she didn't know what in the world I was talking about.

"Yes what, Nel?"

"Well remember how we talked about me going to start to try to you know dazzle Grimmjow."

Ladies and gentlemen if you have never experienced the feeling being suffocated I would not recommend being around Orihime Inoue.

"NEL-CHAN THAT IS AMAZING OH MY GOODNESS! WE NEED TO CELEBRATE- WHAT ABOUT RED BEAN PASTE AND CAKE? OH AND WE HAVE TO-"

"Ori…hi…me…" after hearing my pitiful wheeze she released me from her vice grip. And began her normal muttering of apologies.

"I'm so sorry Nel I didn't realize I was hurting you I just got so excited-"

"It's okay Orihime really!" I said cutting her off. She could go on like this for hours.

That's when I saw my best friend's face change from her usual bubbly contagious happiness to concern. Her eyes kept flickering between me and whoever was walking this way. I felt my stomach drop, like the feeling you get when go on a rollercoaster. I turned slowly dreading what I was pretty sure the sight behind me was. Sure enough, it was Grimmjow hand in hand with Rangiku Matsumoto. She was drop-dead **gorgeous**. Honestly if there was one girl everybody in school aspired to look like it was her. She was extremely kind, beautiful, and never seemed to be upset…**ever**. How could anyone compete with that?

"Nel-chan…"

I remembered that if I played it off like everything was going to be okay even if I was dying on the inside that she wouldn't worry about me.

"N-Nel's fine Orihime, really Nel just wants to get to lunch."

Orihime knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to talk about it unless I was good and ready.

We walked out to lunch together and sat down amidst our group of smiling faces. I was silent throughout lunch noticing Grimmjow was missing. I looked all around searching for the spark of blue hair. But he was nowhere to be seen. My heart sank when I saw Rangiku was nowhere either. I felt like I knew where **they** were, and we wouldn't see them resurface for at least another half hour. _Keep it together Nel. _I thought to myself. I looked around my little circle and realized that everyone was together. Tatsuki and Chad had literally been a thing since freshmen year. Rukia was 'casually' seeing Renji, and Ichigo and Orihime just had this chemistry that was noble and pure. The look they gaze each other when they looked into each other's eyes was the kind that made you know they were meant to be. Then there was me hopelessly in love with Grimmjow…wel and I guess I forgot Ulquiorra. He was probably my best guy friend and sometimes so quiet you forgot he was alive. I looked over towards him and knew instantly who held his gaze. Orihime. He'd been hopelessly in love with her since the day he'd met her. I knew he knew that I knew. He never talked about it though. It didn't need to be stated. While trying to get over towards him I managed to trip twice.

"Stealthy." He mumbled in that same monotone voice that he used for everything he said.

"Oh Shut up." I muttered my cheeks flushing.

He sighed, which was something he did quite often.

"Ulquiorra you know you just have to say hi."

"You see Neliel, as we've both found it is simply not that simple."

"Did you see his new toy this morning?"

"I did. Not a bad job either Rangiku is very beautiful."

The ground suddenly became very interesting. I loved that Ulquiorra was truthful and blunt in everything he said, but also, it was sometimes a blessing and sometimes not.

I was startled when I heard him laugh. Ulquiorra NEVER laughed.

"I don't think he realizes the rude awakening that will ensue once Gin returns."

Now I realized what was so funny. Gin Ichimaru. You had to see him and Rangiku together to understand their relationship. They loved each other…well more like they were made for each other. But he was always gone and she was always flirting around. They were the best example of a love/hate relationship as I could give.

"Neliel I'm going to have to ask you to release my arm."

I snapped out of my little trance, realizing I'd been gripping Ulquiorra's wrist so hard my knuckles were white.

"Sorry!" I stammered.

* * *

_eeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The screech of the kettle brought me out of my thoughts. Ever since my little talk with Ulquiorra I felt like I was sitting on pins and needles. And just as I finished pouring my cup of tea to sooth my racing brain did I hear the heavy knocks on my door. I peeped through the little hole in the door eyes widening at the familiar sight. I hastily opened the door.

"Long time no see Nel." He said with a smirk.

Something was very very wrong. He was bleeding profusely out of his right shoulder where his shirt sleeve had nearly been completely ripped off. I could see the bruises that had formed on his hands and face. His smirk disappeared and I watched in horror as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on top of me.

* * *

I felt something wet on top of my forehead. The cold felt good because I felt like I was burning alive. I opened my eyes to reveal her sitting at my side it looked like tears were streaming down my beautiful friends face.

"N-Nel..."

She gasped as if she thought me dead.

"Grimmjow! Are you okay? What happened to you? You had me worried sick!"

I laughed at her childish rambling. She always did this. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and couldn't control the gasps and sear words that tumbled from my mouth as what felt like shockwaves of searing pain ripped through my body. She held me still.

"Grimmjow I'm pretty sure you've broken some ribs now please tell me what happened." She said brushing her fingertips over my bare chest. It felt so good I nearly forgot to answer.

"I wasn't thinking to clearly when I thought it'd be a good idea to fuck Matsumoto."

Her brows furrowed.

"Gin did this?"

I nodded noticing the bandages that had stopped the bleeding in my shoulder. She was always there when I needed help.

"He really didn't think it was a good idea."

* * *

I couldn't agree more with that statement. I stared at the disheveled mess in front of me. He was so beautiful even when he was covered with bruises and bandages.

"Hey Grimmjow…"

He looked to me expectantly but I couldn't seem to express how I was feeling. All or nothing right?

"N-Nel would like for Grimmjow to…to…go to the fall dance with her…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short they will definitely be longer from here on out. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

If there was one thing in life I needed to work on it was **patience**. Seeing as I had just asked the bleeding (probably in shock) man on my floor out to the biggest dance of the year when we weren't even on those kind of terms, was a good tribute to my judgment of the right timing. But even if my timing was horrible he was supposed to say something right? Why wasn't he saying anything? The silence that encircled me was deafening. Yet somehow even though it was an innocent question. I felt so **defeated,** almost as though my inner fire that was burning to take charge and make things happen had been extinguished completely by…nothing. A loss of the presence of words that could change my entire demeanor.

"Nel…" he finally began.

"Can you help me up please?" My heart sank at his obvious dismissal of my question.

"Y-yes." Even if I felt discouraged that didn't keep me from noticing the state he was in. He was breathing ruggedly and wincing in pain as I helped him to sit on the stool at the bar in my kitchen. This was probably the worst I'd ever seen him since Grimmjow had this enigma about showing weakness.

"Grimmjow what happened?"

"It was Gin…he heard about me and Matsumoto and took me by surprise about a block away from here. I was fine until he pulled the knife. Got my shoulder and my back pretty good too. I blacked out after that and woke up to a headache and pain that hurts like bitch in my chest. Then I came here."

I nodded taking it all in. Well if I had been wary of Gin before I was definitely afraid of him now.

To reluctantly turned away from me and swiftly undid the buttons on his shirt letting it glide down his toned body until the sight of his marred back was in full view. I took a sharp intake of breath and set to work.

"This is going to sting a bit so try not to move Grimm."

As I took the wet cloth to his serrated flesh he let out a hiss of pain gripping the edge of the counter so hard I thought it might crumble into a million pieces._ This must've been painful. _I thought as I continued dab away the dried blood. Grimmjow it seemed had a knack for getting into fights with the wrong people. It often worried me when he came to me in states like this.

"Damn it Nel how much longer!?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"This is going to be the worst part…" I simply poured the hydrogen peroxide over his back to save time and I didn't even know that some of the swear words he used existed. When at last he was bandaged and done he buttoned his shirt and turned to face me. I got lost in his azure colored gaze. Why did he do this to me? Why did I have to fall for this idiot of all the 5 million boys in the world I chose the one right in front of me, who was a walking magnet for danger and clearly wasn't interested.

Then he did the one thing that caught me off guard the most. He smiled.

"Why're you so worried Nel?" he said in a smirk. I out of habit again looked to the ground, embarrassed of being nervous. Or was it because I didn't want to answer his question? _Yes I am worried you idiot you have a broken rib, stab wounds, and bruises all over you. And…I'm in love with you. _I thought still outwardly silent. I was startled when I felt the tugging of my long unruly hair. A small strand of the teal was pinched between his finger and thumb. My face flushed as I peered up towards him. Had he always been that tall? I felt like I was just a pebble standing next to a very enamoring mountain. I watched like a deer in headlights as he leaned down until he was right next to my ear.

"I'll see you around Nel." He released the strand letting it run through his fingers as he turned towards the door. Why couldn't I say anything? I felt like my feet as well as my lips had turned into cement. C'mon Neliel **say something**.

"Grimmjow!" I blurted out. He turned to me.

"Just…be careful okay?" he laughed. And gave me a wave goodbye whilst walking towards the door.

As soon as I heard the reassuring _click _of the door I face palmed. Really 'be careful?' Grimmjow was never careful. He did everything in his life with reckless abandon. But that was one thing you had to give him credit for. He never did anything halfway.

I turned to hear the little bark at the hallway entrance pulling me from my thoughts of a certain blue-haired boy. Jin. The little ball of fluff ran towards me. He was still small enough to hold in my hands. I ran my fingers through his thick gray and white fur while he stared up into my eyes with those big blue orbs of his.

"it's okay boy, I'm alright." He nuzzled his head against my knee and then ungraciously flopped himself on the floor. He attacked my hand playfully while I scratched his belly.

_Why didn't he answer? _I thought. I figured it'd probably be best to consult Orihime of my next move, or even if there should be a next move. So I called her up and packed a bag. I was staying the night.

* * *

After three crisp knocks on her door I waited shivering on the doorstep. To say it was cold would be an understatement. I was bundled in t-shirt underneath and enormous oversized sweatshirt with a scarf jeans and boots. The door was opened to reveal the busty inhabitant of the homely little apartment. She hurried me in and we both sat down on her plush couch that was adorned with all assortments of odd stuffed things.

"So? Tell me what happened you didn't spill anything over the phone!" I giggled shaking my head at her.

"You know the drill Orihime." She quickly got up and ran towards her little TV and popped in one of our huge collection of chick flicks. She then returned to her seat looking at me expectantly. I spilled everything to her from the knock on the door, to the fainting, to the playing with my hair. After I'd finished Orihime sat there completely still. She seemed to be reveling in the information I'd just laid on her.

"So he just didn't say anything?" I nodded.

"You know honestly that doesn't surprise me much. Grimmjow might be conflicted over it. If I were you I'd let him have until the end of school tomorrow." She said in quite a serious tone for Orihime, the one she used when speaking about important matters. But just like that she bounced back to bubbly 'everything's peachy' Hime within a two second span.

"But that was so rude not to answer. I mean I would never do such a thing!" she waggled her finger for emphasis. I laughed with at her little mannerisms.

"So I heard that there is a date tomorrow?" she blushed openly covering her mouth.

"W-who told you that?"

"Rukia." I said with a smirk playfully prodding her shoulder. She was only getting redder by the minute while her stammering continued to get worse.

"W-well Ichigo said he wanted to take me somewhere really nice since tomorrow will be 3 monthes. B-but I'm not really sure what he's going to do because he said it would be a surprise." By this point she covered her whole face while she continued to turn from red to scarlet.

"A surprise! I bet he'll take out into the open field or-"

"A-actually I think I know where he's taking me." She said guiltily. I looked to her expectantly.

"I got so excited I just couldn't wait to know so I asked Ulquiorra-kun if he'd heard anything" my heart sank a little at that. It must've been killing that little mute inside knowing she'd be on a date with Ichigo instead of him, a romantic date at that, but if there was something Orihime needed you better believe Ulquiorra would get it for her. He would probably crawl through ten miles of broken glass in the middle of a storm with one arm just to her hear say his name.

"He said that Ichigo was possibly planning for a picnic on the trail that he likes for a dinner by candlelight." I _ooed_ and _awwed _jealously. Extremely happy for Orihime but at the same time bummed that I was still single.

By about 1 in the morning we were both so exhausted that we decided to call it quits.

* * *

Twelve minutes. I thought my mind going a million miles an hour thing about what I was going to do after those what felt more like twelve hours was up. I glanced over at Grimmjow. Though on what you could see of his body looked normal since he came in often with scrapes and bruises, I knew that he must be either doped up on pain killers or doing the best he could to keep it together for the sake of his reputation. Probably the first one. In the midst of my gawking he abruptly met my stare. Alarmed I quickly looked back towards my teacher. After a minute had passed he was still staring. I felt my heart skip a few beats. _Is he really looking at me? _There was probably something on my face or a very unfortunate misplaced hair. At last the bell rang with a vigor. I quickly collected my books giving myself a mental pep talk. _You can do this Nel. All or __**nothing. **_

"Hey." A low husky voice spoke sending me nearly through the roof from the jump I did. I looked up and sure enough it was him.

"H-h-hey." I reciprocated.

He scratched the back of his neck nonchalantly as if he was searching for the right words. I found my thoughts drifting while he pondering trying to wrap my brain around how someone could look so…irresistible when doing absolutely nothing.

"You said something about a dance? You know yesterday when-"

"Yes!" I exclaimed cutting him off mid-sentence from my uncontrollable excitement.

"Well I was just wondering if you still wanted to go?...w-with me." Was that a stammer I heard?

I nodded simply. I was at a loss for words. He flashed a brilliant grin.

"I'll see you then."

"See ya…" After the realization of the events that had just played out hit me I walked with my hand pressed to my chest. My heart was drumming so fast I thought it could possibly explode at that very moment. _Was this even real? _

"I saw that." I heard the low tone of Ulquiorra beside me. I stopped in my tracks not really thinking rationally and bear hugged him right in the middle of the hallway. I felt him stiffen in surprise at my strange affectionate action. After he recovered he glanced back to me with the 'do Ineed to call 911' glare.

"I-I-I…I have a date."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach or any other copy-righted material.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter the dance will be here soon but first I wanted to give you all a view into Grimmjow's world and what is to come**_

* * *

"_**Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame  
where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned.  
But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die.  
You gotta get up and try, try , try"**_

_**Try, Pink**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

_The rain was raging and howling slicing everyone in its path with sharp thin sickles of water, a very real depiction of the storm that was raving within himself._

"_Don't do it…" she begged. Even in the rain the slender tears dripping from her icy blue eyes was visible. _

"_Please. You don't have to do this…" She whimpered as they pulled her farther away from him. Abruptly the man threw her to the wall pulling out a slender silver object that sent his heart racing. He watched with bated breath as the man neared his mother pointing the sleek object at her head. She was trembling with fear and despite it all she glanced towards the closet he was hiding in and smiled. _

"_I lov-"_

_**BANG!**_

I bolted upright unable to control the gasps and sharp intakes of breath as I calmed down falling back into reality. _It was just a dream_. I thought managing to even my breathing. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead. I glanced over at the digital clock standing on my bedside table. 6:30. I unstuck my sheets from myself as I rolled off the bed. I walked into the kitchen grabbing the last of the clean glasses from the sad excuse of a cabinet. Twisting the knob for cold at the sink I waited until the glass was filled with the tap water. My counter gave a _creak_ of protest as I leaned against it surveying my sad excuse for an apartment. The place was a wreck. There was a single, small, dusty pathetic couch against the wall facing him of the living room. The carpet was a riddled with all sorts of different stains. Clothes were flung in all cracks and crevices, a reminder of his nights of pleasure which should've brought me joy but they did nothing for me. Nothing could calm the rage encompassed within me. I'd tried it all drugs, self-inflicted pain, alcohol. Even sex served as nothing but temporary release from the chaos swirling inside my head. I lifted myself from my perch in the kitchen and retreated to the bedroom to retrieve a fresh uniform. After scrambling through countless draws I'd finally put together a complete school uniform. By now it was 6:41. I turned the handle of the shower all the way towards the red side until the water was scolding. It burned the raw flesh of my back shoulder but I didn't care. Though I could feel it I couldn't really feel it. It was numb. Just like everything else. Unless he was around her…

"Neliel." I smiled as the sweet three syllable name fell from my lips.

She was everything I wished I could be. Strong through trial, graceful, and **happy**. I'd remembered the first time I'd caught glimpse of her. She'd taken my breath away without realizing it. Her hazel eyes full of life looking at the floor, her turquoise hair falling in waves caressing her body in all of its tan curvaceous glory. I wanted nothing more than to run to her introduce myself and be with her. Everywhere she went I'd be there, if she needed something I'd find it, if she was in trouble I'd protect her. But there was this deep-rooted **fear**. I'd promised myself I would keep her at arm's length not get to close. Because when you get to close…bad things happen. But things started to slip through the cracks when I saw her sitting alone and upset I couldn't watch it I had to bring her back to my little circle of what I guess could be called my 'friends', when she was touched by that asshole Nnoitra I didn't even decide to step in it was more of an impulse. From then on as creepy as it might've sounded I watched her. Sometimes I'd hope that some idiot would look at me the wrong way just so I could punch his lights out and then go to her place. She was probably the **only thing** in this godforsaken world that could tame the beast in him. Just hearing her soft saccharine voice ramble on and on about the events of her day brought me comfort in my pandemonium. And now we were going to the fall formal together. I sighed turning off the fiery liquid spurting from the head of the shower. Dressing quickly I grabbed my things and began my journey to school.

School was another boring prolonged useless waste of the day. I'd rather be well…anywhere else. I heard a giggle. I shifted my eyes toward the source. It was that girl Tatsuki and her brute of a boyfriend- Chase? Chandler? No Chad, it was Chad. He was what you would probably call a gentle giant. He and Tatsuki were a strange combo she was practically a dude in every sense except well her body. I knew her from seeing her around the boxing rink where I worked out. She was that Kurosaki's girl's best friend. Or maybe more like Kurosaki's and Ulquiorra's girl. Ulquiorra was probably out of all of my 'friends' the one who knew me the most given the similar past we shared…

"Grimmjow." Speak of the devil, himself.

"Yo, Ulquiorra." I replied as he took his seat next to mine glancing at said 'girl'.

"You know Ulquiorra as much as fuckin' hard as you try to hide it, I know how you feel about that clumsy broad." He did not meet my gaze.

"And try as you might, how you feel about a certain virulent haired woman is unconcealable to me." He retorted.

"Che" I scoffed "ever the observant one aren't we Schiffer?" He again said nothing. The only way I could wrap my head around his obsession with the well-endowed idiot was to think she was his Nel. But you couldn't help but feel bad for the son of a bitch, he was completely whipped and she couldn't have been more oblivious.

* * *

By the time it was finally time to leave I noticed Nel walking alone on her route home. _What the hell?_ I thought chasing her down I'd already broken the promise to myself anyway. She looked shell-shocked once I caught up to her.  
"G-grimmjow?" she questioned. I knew this wasn't normal for me but if I was doing the whole 'dance' thing with her I might as well try and get to know her a little better.

"Mind if I tag along?" she shook her head vigourously.

"I was just going to get some groceries but your welcome to tag along!" she chirped. I followed her while she went into extensive detail over the date Kurosaki was planning to take Orihime on later that day and how romantic and sweet that was. I knew that pretty much any simple impromptu romantic gesture would make her just as happy as a well thought out extravagant event would.

When we got to the store she literally loaded the cart all the way until it looked like it was about to overflow. Even the clerk looked taken back. How could someone so petite eat so much food? Tryiing to be the gentleman I definetly was not I offered politely to carry the bags. She blushed then giggled handing them over. I think it was safe to say it was a long walk to her apartment.

* * *

When at last we finally reached the damn destination I all but threw the bags down in exasperation.

"Damn it Nel how do you eat this much?" instead of punching me which would've been her normal response she turned away from me and shrugged. Red flag. I walked over to her slowly, scratching the back of my neck. I wasn't good at these sorta things.

"Uh did I say something?" She looked really hurt. Did I hit a nerve? She wasn't saying anything she wouldn't even look at me. I gently as I could manage tilted her chin upwards so she would face me.

"Nel." She finally looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Nnoitra told me I looked fat today and then Ichigo said when he stopped me from falling that I wasn't as heavy as I look which meANS THAT I MUST LOOK LIKE I WEIGH A MILLION POUNDS!" she wailed sobbing hysterically. I sighed. Only Nel. I swiftly swept her off her feet until I was holding her bridal style. She, as planned, immediately shut up.

"What're you doing?" she exclaimed her cheeks continuing to turn a darker shade of crimson. I then started throwing her in the air and catching her trying to avert me eyes from her bouncing bosom. She was screaming then giggling like a maniac. I stopped catching her for a final time. She was thoroughly flushed in the face.

"See you're as light as a feather." She looked at me like I was a saint or something then started sniffling. What did I do?! Then she hugged me. I wasn't really sure how to react because no one hugged me. No one did.

"Thanks Grimmjow." She said releasing me. I couldn't help but notice the watermelon scent that drifted from her hair. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. I noticed them shift to my lips and then back. I felt like I was in a trance moving closer towards her, our faces only inches apart.

_Yap! Yap! Yap!_

We both snapped out of our little moment. I dropped her back onto the ground and she bended down to tend to her little moment killer. I think that signaled my cue to leave.

"I should probably get going." I said breaking the awkward tension filling the room.

"O-oh okay." She said nervously fidding with the sleeves of her sweater. Now when we arrived at the door I got this crazy idea in my head.

"It was fun Grimmjow! We should-"I cut her off with a kiss that I wasted no time in deepening. I moved us backwards until I had her pinned between the wall and me. My hand encircled her tiny waist whilst my other held her face. She tasted sweet like sugar. I couldn't really explain the feeling I got but this kiss felt different from the others. When I finally released her, the stunned look on her face was enough to make me smirk in satisfaction.

"Goodnight Neliel."

* * *

I walked back towards my shabby abode **happily** for once. All I could think of was a certain quirky cerulean haired girl. And then I caught glimpse of my worst nightmare. Sleek and slicked back brown hair, glasses glinting in the moonlight. I pulled out my phone.

* * *

"Grimmjow what could it possibly be? You were quite irrational over the phone." The annoyed Ulquiorra demanded. I slumped against the door holding my head between my hands

"It's Aizen. He's back."

* * *

_**A/N: OOOooooo things are getting interesting now! Let me know what you think! And just a quick update. I will be in Mexico, so it will be a week or so until the next chapter is up!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and never will.**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy! It's been a little while!**_

* * *

_**So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

I didn't know exactly what or why but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had been acting like they were walking on eggshells for about a week now. The dance was only a week away and I wasn't sure where I stood with Grimmjow. After the kiss that left me slumped against the wall giggling there hadn't really been a follow up. Sure he came around all the time now and asked me questions about myself but still I didn't know **him**. And it was eating me up inside. I glanced over to where he was now. Even though he was right here in the same room his head was somewhere else. He was staring out the window towards the streets of Karakura and his troubled gaze I could see the battle ensuing within him. Something was wrong here, there was fear. **Fear**, in the fearless Grimmjow. Aside the fear was rage among heartache. What was making him feel this way? I glanced over at Ulquiorra who I knew something was stirred up with simply because I could **feel** it in my gut. His expression was unreadable but at the same time he gave off this aura of insecurity and like he was preparing for the worst.

As usual now Grimmjow walked me home. But I began to wonder if maybe it wasn't just him being polite but him almost making sure that no one got to me. I looked up to him. His icy gaze was shifty and he was tense like a panther ready to spring at any moment at the nearest sign of endangerment. He noticed my concerned stare and gruffly huffed,

"What?' My stare returned to the pavement as we walked in silence towards my little apartment. Then I thought of something to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that at least 4 of our friends live alone in their own apartments?" It took him what felt like ages to respond.

"Yeah." I almost felt like crying. I was worried about him and he wasn't giving me any leeway into what exactly was going on it that hard head of his.

* * *

In the words of Taylor I've never heard silence quite this loud. He was just sitting there watching me. I was going about my normal day to day chores and he stood against the counter like a security guard watching my every move making sure I didn't do anything to serious. It was unbearable. I laid down the knife I was using to chop my leek for the vegetable casserole. I turned towards him. I felt my feet get heavy as rocks as I forced myself towards him. I had to do this. I had to know. I gingerly slid my slender fingers around his calloused palm lifting it up a little. I ran my fingers over the spaces I between his knuckles tenderly.

"Grimmjow…" I looked up to meet his gaze. I felt like I was prey beneath a hunters claws from the ice in his normally soft blue orbs.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from his as his intense gaze somewhat softened. He closed his eyes and became very still and then pulled his hand away from my touch. Sighing he walked away from his perch without a word towards the door. I couldn't take this stupid mind game he was playing anymore.

"What is your problem?!" I screamed at him. He stopped but he wouldn't face me.

"Nel-"

"No!" I knew I was about to cross the line into unknown territory but I didn't care anymore.

"You can't just kiss me and then be so distant! Who do you think you are?!" He turned towards me his eyes were dark.

"I know that something is wrong Grimmjow! So just tell me what it is I deserve that!"

"I can't."

"Just tell me!"

"I can't damn it!" He shouted his voice laced with venom striding towards me.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?!" He kicked the bar stool chair down to the ground and it clattered chipping the tile it clashed with.

"Do you?!" the cabinet was his next victim succumbing under the force of his fist leaving a splintered hole as a scar on the beautiful mahogany wood. I moved away from him as he continued to pursue me. But I was not afraid.

"It doesn't matter it doesn't mean you need to babysit me like I'm a helpless little girl! Or wave off all my attempts to talk to you like a jerk!" He cornered me against the counter his hands gripped my hips so hard they were on the verge of bruising. His eyes were filled with anger and rage. I whimpered against his hold as he lifted me onto the top of the kitchen counter, forcing my legs apart so they were out of his way. Then he was still. His grip loosened and his glare mollified. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I can't…" his voice surprised me with the hoarseness in it. I could hear all the pain and all the misery threaded in those two simple words.

I had never seen Grimmjow this…broken before. I slid my hands up his chest one encircled his neck while the other rested against his chiseled jaw rubbing small circles into his cheek with my thumb.

* * *

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even open my eyes to look at the gorgeous girl in front of me because I was afraid that if I did. She would see. She would see the **weakness** within me. Nel always knew. She could always feel what other people felt, that was her gift.

"Grimmjow…please." She whispered. God I was getting soft. But I was only like this with her. I sighed letting myself be vulnerable with her. I opened my eyes and let her see what she was craving to know…me. I stroked her long beautiful waves letting her take a good long look. I braced myself and looked into her beautiful golden brown eyes for the judgment she would pass upon me. I didn't know what it was in them though. I couldn't place it with a word. She closed her eyes and kissed my cheek softly, innocently. I slowly lifted her from the counter top with my arms but trying to be gentler.

"We need Ulquiorra if you're going to know, he'll be better with words then me." She smiled nodding.

* * *

Grimmjow harshly knocked about three times on the door marked as apartment 4. There was a long pause before it was answered and the pale inhabiter appeared.

"Grimmjow, Neliel, what brings you here?" he said slowly.

"She needs to know." Grimmjow said lowly. Ulquiorra nodded as if he understood the unsaid 'known' between them. He opened the door inviting us inside. His apartment as expected was spotless. There was a large selection of literature in the bookcase propped against the far wall. I noticed the scarf Orihime had gotten him two years ago for Christmas hanging on his coat rack among other articles of clothing.

"Would you care for anything to drink Neliel?" he offered. I politely declined taking a seat on the small but modest leather sofa in the middle of the room. Ulquiorra sat opposite side of me so that he was facing me. Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on the window frame.

"I guess it would be best to begin at the beginning. Have you ever heard of the Espada?" I shook my head no, glancing at Grimmjow and back.

"The Espada are the ten leaders of one of the biggest illegal organizations in the world known as Los Noches. The ten Espada specialize in different things among drugs, prostitution, trafficking, fraud, etc." He paused seeing if I was following.

"Grimmjow and I were two at one time of these ten Espada." I felt my eyes go wide in shock from the statement.

"While my job was to oversee the financial issues of the program, Grimmjow as you would say was the brawn."

"You mean he…hurt people?" I said nervously shifting my gaze from him to Ulquiorra.

"Yes his duties entailed 'hurting people' by getting a 'message' across if the didn't pay on time or scare off competitors." I nodded letting the information sink in.

"The absolute leader of these Espada is a man by the name of Sosuke Aizen." How could someone live with them self knowing how many people were hurt under their command? I thought. Furthermore how could Grimmjow and Ulquiorra get mixed into it?

"Understand Neliel we did not choose that life. We were forced into it."

"What do you mean 'forced?'"

"Aizen manipulated the Espada by holding their family, beloved, or anything that was most precious against them." Grimmjow's face was downcast and hidden by the shadow concealing it from me.

"How long?"

"About two years ago there was a mutiny between half of the Espada and Aizen's righthand man. Grimmjow, I, Nnoitra, Halibel, and Stark were the Espada that mutinied alongside someone the both of you may know quite well. Gin Ichimaru." I continued nodding.

"The reason that this is relevant now is because when we fled and scattered we did so in the hopes of never being found but…Aizen has returned. Which will mean one of two things. He is either here in search of more Espada or to seek revenge." I sank back letting myself try and wrap my head around the knowledge I'd just been told. This was impossible right? Two of the people I trusted most were in a gang of sorts.

Ulquiorra pulled himself from his seat and walked towards the back of the apartment into his bedroom.

"I'll give the both of you some time to talk." He stated disappearing into the dark room.

I walked over to the distraught blue haired boy looking out the window. There was still questions to be answered. There was still a lot of explaining that needed to happen but I knew now a lot of the reasons he is the way he is.

"It was my mother." I was confused by his statement and awaited his continuation.

"When I was 14 he took her and made me hurt all these people from kids to women to husbands to fathers, because he'd hurt her if I didn't" He said only loud enough to where I could hear.

"But in the end it didn't even matter, because he still killed her." He said painfully. I placed my hand on his chest empathetically.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you because I…I can't lose you too." I felt my heart practically jump a beat at his words. I was sad for him yet stunned and blushing at the same time.

"Grimmjow…" He returned his gaze to my face and away from the strand of my hair between his fingers.

"You'll never lose me. I'll always come back some way or another." He smiled one of those rare sincere smiles of his and guided me to the doorway of the apartment shouting farewells over his shoulder to Ulquiorra. But even though I meant deep down what I'd said I was unsure of how truthful that promise would be.

* * *

_**A/N: Please R&R hope you liked it the dance is next!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of Tite Kubo's characters.**_

_**A/N: Okay so I lied the dance will definitely happen next chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6:

There are some things in life that you just aren't meant to hear. In this moment it was the serious relationship issues of my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Hime, it's not that I don't want to go but I really just can't. It's just that you know Rukia and me have been planning on doing this with Yuzu for at least a month now you understand that right?"

"Yes I…I understand Ichigo."

"Well…" I watched him shift uncomfortably from his argumentative stance over her from up above them in the staircase. He was looking out the window hoping it would give him some sort of excuse to leave.

"I uh…gotta go. See you around Hime." He stumbled out of the door literally almost running to get away from her.

I watched her lean against the wall. Orihime looked so **defeated. **It was like watching a kid who'd been running a race and worked so hard but came in second place. Never as good as the first even if you'd worked just as hard and then some.I'd always admired Orihime's silent strength, a quality I wished I possessed like her. But right now she had tears in her eyes I could see that even from where I was a floor up above. From what I could gather Ichigo was going to blow off the fall formal for a night of fun with Rukia and his sister…ouch.

The bell rang loudly startling me from my little intrusive personal moment, luckily Orihime still hadn't noticed me. She wiped her eyes furiously and took a deep breath and strode out of the stairwell. I followed, careful to be at least two steps behind, in suit.

We were both late to our English class. I sat down in my usual seat on the opposite side of the room from Orihime.

"Alright class as you know we're studying Romeo and Juliet, so take out your copy of the play and we'll begin our discussion." Ouch again.

It seems I wasn't the only one concerned for Orihime. I watched Ulquiorra eye her over; the look on his face explained that he knew something was amiss here. I wanted to talk to Orihime, but how do you bring something like that up? _So I watched Ichigo say 'Sorry dollface I'm ditching you' How do you feel? _We were going dress shopping later that afternoon anyway.

"Ulquiorra?" the teacher called. He snapped to attention.

"Yes?"

"Please read Act I Scene V lines 40 through 50."

He cleared his throat and without even glancing at the page began. His gaze focused on Orihime.

"O she doth teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand." (Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet I, v, 40-50)

He recited it from memory. It was beautiful literature spoken beautifully from the boy involved in a beautiful tragedy of his own. If only Orihime knew.

As if by fate I ended up in the bathroom hearing the pitiful cry that sadly was all too familiar. I walked hesitantly to the last stall and knocked gently on the door. The crying ceased.

"W-who is it?" came a shaky voice.

"Orihime it's me, Nel." There was the sound of footsteps and then the creak of the stall door being opened to reveal the poor beauty inside.

"Oh, Hime." I said slowly taking her into a tight embrace. And even though I already knew the answer I asked anyway.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?" She started seizing violently in my arms, her body wrecked with sobs. After a few minutes she got a hold of herself and I released her. We were both already at least ten minutes late to lunch, but that wasn't important now.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" she started taking her head in between her hands, she sounded tired. I was silent.

"At first when Ichigo went off alone with Rukia to just 'hang out' I didn't think anything about it. But…I watched him kiss her a couple nights ago. I-I didn't really know what to do they didn't know I know. And now he's slowly but surely leaving me for her. He just cancelled on going to the dance with me. I've just been pretending like it didn't happen but it's killing me inside. And Nel I know that I should be breaking up with him, that I should slap him in the face and tell him it's over but I…just can't." It seemed like I had heard those words too many times recently.

"Orihime, he doesn't deserve you. He really really never did, not if he was willing to give up you. You, for Rukia. I hope you'll be able to realize that soon. But until then me and you are going to go this afternoon get dresses that make us look so irresistible there will be boys lined up just to see us." She giggled and grabbed a paper towel dabbing her eyes until the only sign of her tears was the faint marks left behind.

* * *

We both walked towards our group of insane, idiotic friends. They took note of us and mumbled things like 'it's about time' or 'what took so long?' we laughed their questions off. I had a feeling Ulquiorra noticed that she'd been crying but something about the situation really disturbed me deep down. It just really wasn't fair too Ulquiorra. He cared so much and what did he get? Friendship?

"So what was that about?" I heard Grimmjow say pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh…it it was nothing." I could see the questioning look on his face from the corner of my eye.

"You alright Nel?"

"Fine." I answered curtly. He dropped it thankfully for the time being.

As the last school bell rang I realized I'd been like a sponge all day. Soaking in the gossip and information of my friends and enemies lives. But for some reason I just kept running into the huge Ulquiorra/Orihime problem. So as I was turning to walk to my friends locker and us go off to shop I saw them. I wasn't sure what they were saying but I watched her face turn from inquisitive to ecstatic in about two seconds. She wrapped her arms around him and if I knew her she was either thanking and or apologizing needlessly. The look on his face said everything words couldn't. But it was still bothering me, how Orihime was oblivious to his feelings. I mean if anyone would treat Orihime as her name suggests like a princess it was Ulquiorra right? Even though Ichigo was a really close friend. I mean I guess I thought I could've thought wrong about them. Maybe Orihime's prince charming wasn't Ichigo. Maybe, just maybe, it was Ulquiorra all along.

She bounced over to me looking happy as she always did.

* * *

We entered a little store called _Little Black Dress. _After a while of browsing through the many selections of different dresses I decided to affirm whatI thought had happened between Ulquiorra and Orihime today.

"So I saw you strangling Ulquiorra care to elaborate?" I teased.

"Hehe he said he'd noticed I'd been down all day and asked me what was wrong. And he's one of my really close so friends so I mean what's the harm in telling him right?" The question seemed to be more for herself than for me. I quickly changed the subject feeling uncomfortable thinking over their unique ordel.

"I don't think I'm ever going to find a dress to make me look even somewhat pretty Hime." She gasped and then commenced scolding my self-insult.

"You shouldn't say things like that! Especially since Grimmjow isn't going to care one way or another if you were wearing a t-shirt or a dress!" I knew I was blushing.

"D-do you really think he doesn't care?" she smiled.

"No matter how hard he tries to hide it or how hard he denies it, he's like a big marshmallow when it comes to you Nel." I laughed at her strange yet very Orihime analogy.

"I think I found a dresses that might just be perfect for both of us!" she exclaimed.

She came around the corner holding two equally stunning gowns.

"You first." She squealed shoving one of the gowns at me she retreated into the fitting room and it didn't take long before she was practically breaking the door back down to show me her dress.

She looked so beautiful. The black dress stopped just above her knees and glittered with every step she made. It was strapless and hugged her perfectly. It made her skin look like a porcelain dolls and her eyes came alive with the dark color accenting the light grey. Her hair over all stood out the most. Just as Ulquiorra had quoted earlier her auburn hair would shine brighter than any torch when she was wearing that little black dress.

"Yes, Orihime you're getting that one." I was pretty sure my mouth was still hitting the floor. Yep, there was no way I could top her.

"Your turn!" she chimed.

I reluctantly took the dress from her hands and went in. She had picked an also strapless mint green dress for me. I slipped it on effortlessly and prepared for the worst when I faced the mirror. The girl in front of me was not me. No way. That girl had a rocking body that looked almost flawless in that high-low jade dress she was wearing. It made her Aqua hair look normal and her hazel colored eyes appear greener than dark russet brown. The scar that ran across her nose didn't look as bad as usual. That girl looked beautiful. I shook my head and walked out to see Orihime with her hands over her mouth looking like she was tearing up.

"Oh Nel, I'm the best dress picker ever." I rolled my eyes and walked back into the room.

"Grimmjow is going to LOVE it." She teased. I felt heat rush over my entire body. I shook my head with my stupid smile that never seemed to be able to stay off my face when that name was mentioned. I looked myself over one last time before tugging the dress off. I wondered if he really would 'love' it.

"Hey Nel…"

"Yes?"

"Does…does Ulquiorra you know…do you think he…does he-"

"C'mon Hime spit it out your babbling like you do when it comes to Ichigo." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. There was a long silence.

"Do you think Ulquiorra if I asked him…would maybe go to the dance with me? I mean I don't want to force him into it and I mean…what if there's a girl or you know someone he really wanted to go with?" I stifled a laugh and smiled.

"I don't think there is anyone he'd rather go with Orihime." I answered 100% honestly. She looked away blushing trying to cover her face with her tiny hands.

"I think I'm going to tell him what happened with um…Ichigo and Rukia." She said very softly. I nodded. I was curious to find out how he would react to this news.

"You two are really close huh?" A smile was the only answer I received.

* * *

On the way back to my apartment with my new most favorite thing I'd ever bought I pondered over the relationship of two of my closest friends. I couldn't get it out of my head. I was stuck in a strange position here. On the one hand Ichigo had always been the big brother figure I'd never had, and on the other Orihime was my best friend that had been cheated on by my technical big brother as well as the fact that my role model of a perfect, good, and balanced relationship had been shattered. I pulled out my keys but realized that I must've left I unlocked when I'd left earlier that morning. And when I opened the door I realized I also had company.

"How long have you been…" I paused when I realized he was asleep on my with his head resting atop his arms on my bar island counter. I sighed. Boys are so cute when they're asleep. More specifically Grimmjow is really cute when he's asleep. His normal towering height which admittedly really intimidates me sometimes wasn't really a problem when he's facedown. The fierce furrow in his brow and lines of worry of his forehead were smoothed out and he just over all looked at peace. I took note of the dark grey v necked sweater he was wearing with an off white undershirt. As well as his navy blue jeans that hugged his body oh so wonderfully. My attention turned to his hair. It was so blue. It was something you just couldn't take your eyes away from. _Is it soft? _Oh well, who cares if curiosity killed the cat. I reached a hand out and timidly ran my fingers through it. It was soft, which was surprising. He peeked an eye open. Crap.

"Well your finally back." His smirk pulled the corner of his mouth upward. I pulled my hands away from him smiling. I looked over to the dirty dishes piled in my sink. I turned the faucet on and began to do what you had to do when lived alone, clean.

I felt his hands snake around my waist and find their place on my hips holding me in place with him behind me.

"You know I wouldn't mind waking up to your face more often." I dropped the cup that was in my hands unexpectedly. You know that weird falling feeling you get when your half way between sleep and consciousness that's how it felt right now with his lips leaving kisses all across my jawline. But he must've sensed something was kinda off with me, so he retracted himself.

"Nel is something wrong? You've been acting like I've got some kind of disease today or something." I didn't turn around to face him. I didn't want to have this conversation. What I wanted to do was bypass my very worried kind of boyfriend and jump into my big queen-sized bed and sleep so my mind would quit racing through the complications of the following day. Sadly, it seemed I wouldn't be able to get what I wanted tonight. I sighed loudly and turned around.

"Grimmjow I really appreciate that you're worried but I just have a lot on my mind right now." He backed a few step back leaned against the edge of the counter and crossed his arms. He wasn't dropping this it looked like.

"So talk. Tell me what's going on here." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes trying to will the head ache ensuing to go away.

"Ichigo is cheating on Orihime with Rukia and he doesn't know that Orihime knows. Orihime won't break up with him because she's in love with him, and can't see that Ulquiorra really should be her boyfriend instead of who I thought was an incredible deserving kind of like my big brother guy who deserved such a great girl. And I need to talk to Ichigo and also figure out what to do and then the whole Orihime Ulquiorra thing is really messing with my head because that's just not fair you know and I just want to put my whole life on pause and the dance is coming up and I just don't know." You know when you talk about your problems and you get frustrated but once you spew it all out the frustration just lingers? Current mood. I felt Grimmjow's strong arms pull me towards him. I breathed in his musky scent and the brewing anger dissipated slowly.

"You can't control everything your idiot friends do."

"They're your idiot friends to you know."

"My point is you can only control what you do. Don't let their problems become your problems." I struggled in his grasp feeling ashamed. When I get overwhelmed I cry. I was not about to let Grimmjow see me cry.

"Stop just don't!" I pulled away from him violently like a woman on a warpath.

"Neliel." It felt like my heart had stop beating for a split second. That was the first time I'd ever heard him say my name.

"Look at me." He was right in front of me I wasn't looking but I could feel it. I could feel him, his presence, right there. I opened my increasingly wetter eyes and looked at him. He moved slowly almost in slow motion. His gargantuan hand slowly cupped my cheek. I was still staring, and I felt somewhere between afraid and vulnerable. But I was going to do this I was going to trust him. His lips came ever nearer sending my heart racing, galloping, sprinting. I felt myself trembling but his hand steadied me. It was placed firmly against my hip. As our lips brushed everything was silent. The kind of silence that happens in movies when a bomb goes off. The kind that silences everything else in its wake. But this silence as deafening as it was, wasn't suffocating. It wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't anything. I opened my eyes and I was falling. Grimmjow is this stupid, cheating, adrenaline crazed, loud, profane, and intimidating man. And I was falling in love with him and all of his insanity.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

_**A/N: To anyone who has continued to follow this story thankyou! I am so sorry for how long it has been since my last update but with school back it gets hard to continue updating on a regular basis. I will continue to update whenever I can! And now for what you've all been waiting for…THE DANCE**__**. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Baby girl,  
what's your name?  
Let me talk to you  
let me buy you a drank.**_

_**Buy U a Drank (Rendition), SoMo**_

* * *

Chapter 7:

_Why am I so nervous? _I thought to myself as I went over my face once, twice, three times. Over and over. I wanted to be perfect I wanted to look better than I ever had before. I wanted to be beautiful for Grimmjow. Even though I didn't need his approval to know deep down I was gorgeous, his appreciation made the fact all that much more special and resounding within me. I stepped away from the mirror and sat on the edge of the stool taking my head gingerly in hands so as not to smudge a single bit of makeup out of its place. I couldn't believe what happening tonight. I was going to the fall formal with Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. This reality which a month ago had been complete and utterly hopeless fantasy was actually happening. I heard a knock at the door and suddenly chills ran throughout me. I was so scared. Even though there was no reason to be. I stood tall and took in a final single breath. I walked swiftly flowing dress in tow behind me. Clack clack clack. The repetitious sound reminded me of my silver heels that were strapped around my ankles. Maybe I'd be able to stand at Grimmjow's chin tonight. Bracing myself as if it was judgment day I opened the door. I tried to smile but I was too focused on the flawless chiseled features of his face. He put his hand over his mouth and ran a hand through his hair stepping backwards, away from me. I was sure he was disappointed and I looked down feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Oh Nel…"

She took my breath away. I was standing there like an idiot trying to get a hold of my senses which had been scattered when she opened that door. She was the kind of beautiful that left you awestruck, staring in the middle of a room. "You are so beautiful." When I said it, it surprised even me. I recanted all the sweet nothings I'd uttered into many other pretty girls ears but they had never meant anything to me. They were only devices to get them to spread their legs. But this was different. This was true. She looked like taken back at my confession. A gleaming smile spread across her cheeks as she blushed needlessly. Then in my gut I felt like I was suckerpunched. I didn't deserve this beauty. But I would be her to protect her to maybe even love her as long as she would have me.

He was so tall. I found myself thinking that a lot but it was true. He this time took steps forward and then instead of crushing me against the wall like I expected him to, he kneeled before me. He grasped my right hand and slowly brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it. What was this? Grimmjow? A gentleman? And his gesture didn't help the butterflies any better. He led me down the shabby apartment complex stairs to my ride. Which was his old beat up dark green truck. Which was hilarious and endearing and so very Grimmjow. He opened my door and proceeded to chauffeur me to Orhime's.

As Grimmjow killed the car's engine I tried to open the door but he stopped me.

"Hey, wait a minute." I looked at him confused. He was staring straight ahead though. I turned my glare towards his point of focus. I found myself covering my mouth in shock. It was Ulquiorra in a suit. Standing over the flaming haired beauty. His hand capturing a strand of her long shining hair and twirling it while he smiled speaking what I was sure was proper intricately detailed versions of sweet nothings to her. But to my surprise Orihime was blushing bright red. She was blushing and nervously rambling like she did when she was around Ichigo except this was Ulquiorra. I watched on the edge of my seat as he leaned down towards her his face iches away. _Oh Ulquiorra. _I thought. I was sure he was going to go to town on her right there but he didn't. He lightly kissed her on the cheek. It was kind, simple, and chivalrous. Finally Grimmjow reinignited the engine and sped towards the entrance of Orihime's apartment. We stopped and I waited respectfully for Grimmjow to open my door. I could get used to this. He helped me out of his enormous monster of a truck and Orihime still flushed face and all came barreling towards me. She embraced me in a tight gleeful hug.

"You look so pretty!" We both exclaimed at the same time. And then burst into a fit of giggles as both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came towards us and looped an arm around each ours. We drove separately to the brightly lit school. As we walked towards the courtyard I felt like I was in a fairytale. Everyone was dressed in beautiful swaying dresses of all sorts that glittered, and shone in the moonlight. The whole outside was decorated with banners and fairylights gving a soft glow to the grass dance floor. And as if nothing could fall into place more soundly, Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' began slowly thrumming across the lawn.

"Would you like to dance, Neliel?" My heart skipped a beat as tears from the overwhelming perfected night it had become as I took Grimmjow's calloused hand and we strolled towards the center of the dance floor. He placed his other hand on my hip as we swayed back and forth gently like a tree in a breeze. I held tightly to his firm shoulder blade as the music progressed.

He twirled me around and caught me as he bent me backwards. Who would've known Grimmjow was capable of dancing? He was going to melt me into a pile of red and teal goop if he kept this up. He was smiling. Grimmjow's smiles were rare and not often seen in public, but even still I was quite sure it was the most breathtaking thing I'd ever seen.

"Why're you smiling?" I asked cheerfully. He pulled me even closer until he was right next to my ear.

"Because you're beautiful." My breath hitched in my throat. He moved to my neck and gingerly kissed it, passionately yet tender leaving me very warm and very weak in the knees.

He seemed to have changed a lot since are strange relationship had started. He wasn't so untamed anymore. Had he become civil?

"Can I ask something?" I said as we continued on to Beyonce. He looked to me intently. I bit my lip anxiously but I really felt the urge to ask.

"Am…Am I just another girl to you?" He frowned at me. And then suddenly ceased our dancing. I felt flares of fire run throughout me as he cupped my cheek in one hand and wrapped his other around my waist. He pulled me to him in and stole a fleeting yet everlasting kiss. In my awestruck state he said,

"Nel you're the girl." I wasn't sure how to respond with anything except tears as we walked off the dancefloor.

"Don't cry Nel." He said softly. The tears were unexpected and uncontrollable.

* * *

She just wouldn't stop crying. Whther they were happy tears or not it was too much to even look at from the corner of my eye. So as if some force drew me in again I pulled her towards me taking a fistful of aqua hair and kissed her hard. And rough. Until her shaking stopped and she fell into the trance I'd fallen too ages ago.

* * *

Surely everything would be this perfect forever right?

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! I am very sorry but I will be ending this story here for now. I may re-visit it in the future but for now this is it. Thankyou!**

**8/23/14**


End file.
